Kefka's Tower
Kefka's Tower is a location in the game Final Fantasy VI. It was created as a monument to destruction as it is formed by debris from all over the world, and stands as a symbol of Kefka's control and the destruction he has wrought. It is here that Kefka exercises his reign of terror over the World of Ruin from using his Light of Judgment. The tower serves as the game's final dungeon and leads to the confrontation with Kefka himself at the tower's summit. Layout , the 2nd party by Relm, and the 3rd party by Locke]] The tower is a striking mismatch of architecture, mixing rubble, machinery and palace-type areas in an entirely random fashion. Most of the rubble appears to be from Vector and the Magitek Research Facility. A few rooms in the tower are even virtually unchanged recreations of rooms from those locations - the prison cells from Vector appear, for example. Although the tales of the townsfolk in Albrook mention Kefka forming the tower from debris from around the world, no specific areas from other locations can be seen. The magic used to twist the land into the tower is reflected in the surrounding islands, where the grass and smaller islands form a swirl with the tower standing in the center. Although Celes can walk right up to the tower right after sailing to the mainland, the tower cannot be entered on foot. The tower can only be accessed by flying above it on the Falcon, and it must be completed using the teamwork of three different parties. Each party has its own separate path, and each path is lined with powerful bosses, listed below. The parties can change paths at at a complex switch puzzle, requiring all three parties to work together to trigger several switches at once to open the path to the Warring Triad, which stand as the tower's final guardians. After this, the parties assemble at the top of the tower, where they must face Kefka, who proceeds to go on a spree of destruction. The party must then fight Kefka for the sake of the world. The game ends after this battle. This dungeon can be reached immediately after obtaining the Falcon - and, as such, it is possible to go through the ruins, and thus fight and possibly beat Kefka using only Celes, Setzer and Edgar, as they are the only characters the player is required to obtain to progress in the World of Ruin. Treasure Party 1 *Pinwheel *Fixed Dice *Hypno Crown Party 2 *Pinwheel *Force Shield *Force Armor *Minerva Bustier *Ribbon Party 3 *Megalixir *Rainbow Brush *Aegis Shield *Red Cap *Mirage Vest *Nutkin Suit *Gauntlet *Hero's Ring Monster formations ]] On the Exterior of the Tower *Great Behemoth, Great Malboro, Vector Lythos *Vector Lythos X4 *Demon (Boss, 2nd/3rd party) Inside the Tower: Caves *Great Behemoth, Vector Lythos X2 *Great Malboro X3 *Great Malboro, Primeval Dragon *Primeval Dragon X2 *Fiend Dragon *Fiend Dragon X2 *Vector Chimera X2 *Landworm Inside the Tower: Factories *Duel Armor, Fortis *Duel Armor X2, Death Machine *InnoSent X3 *InnoSent, Fortis *Fortis X2 *Death Machine, Metal Hitman X4 *Metal Hitman X3 *Mover X3 *Junk X3 *Muud Suud *Prometheus *Gamma *Inferno, Ketu, and Rahu (Boss, 3rd party) *Fiend (Boss, 1st/3rd party) Inside the Tower: Palace *Demon Knight, Yojimbo *Yojimbo X2, Dark Force *Dark Force X2 *Ahriman X3 *Daedalus X2 *Daedalus, Ahriman *Cherry, Ahriman X2 *Cherry, Outsider X2 *Ultima Buster (Boss, 2nd party) *Gold Dragon (Boss, 2nd party) *Skull Dragon (Boss, 3rd party) *Guardian (Boss, 2nd/3rd) *Goddess (Boss, 1st/2nd party) The Final Bosses: "Dancing Mad" *Tier I: Visage, Long Arm, Short Arm *Tier II: Machine, Magic, Tiger, Power *Tier III: Lady, Rest *Tier IV: Kefka Notes At one point in the tower, the 1st party the player chose must choose either a left or right path - if they choose the left path, the 1st party will fight Fiend, the 2nd will fight Goddess, and the 3rd will fight Guardian and Demon. If they choose the right path, the 1st party will fight Goddess, the 3rd will fight Fiend, and the 2nd will fight Guardian and Demon. It is impossible for the 1st party to fight Guardian or Demon, the 2nd to fight Fiend, or the 3rd to fight Goddess. The switch puzzle used to change the paths is rather complex, but this is the basic end result dependent on the 1st party's movements. Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Kefka's Tower appears as the representative arena for ''Final Fantasy VI. The portion of the tower shown in the game is a multi-layered factory-like area with Esper-retaining capsules, catwalks and pipes around the arena. Zidane and Terra both battle Kefka here in their storylines, and Cecil splits up from Tidus and Firion here. Its gimmick stage features explosive pipes which cause the Brave pool to increase whenever one is destroyed. Along with Pandaemonium and the Chaos Shrine, it is one of the most closed-in arenas in the game, with many low ceilings and small enclosures. The upper portion of the tower is much wider than the lower areas, and has railings that the combatants can grind on, as well as Esper-retaining capsules and pipes that can be destroyed. Trivia *Kefka's Tower is host to several palette swaps of earlier bosses in the game. The boss Inferno is based on Number 128, and Ultima Buster is based on Ultima Weapon. The Prometheus, Fiend Dragon, Daedelus and Muud Suud are palette swaps of Tunnel Armor, Blue Dragon, Dullahan and Phunbaba, respectively. Though palette swaps of enemies are frequent in Final Fantasy games, these enemies in particular were originally the only palette swaps of these specific bosses, were only encountered in the Tower, and furthermore are each only found in a single room. This changed in the Advance release, where new enemies and bosses were added, leaving Tunnel Armor and Number 128 as the only aforementioned enemies with a single palette swap. Category:Final Fantasy VI Locations Category:Towers